Diapered Delinquents
by Exceptionally Anime Yugioh Fan
Summary: Contains spanking and diapers and mildly foul language. Three broken hearts yearn for their friends back so they tried to get help from the Millennium items but it appeared there was no answer, so they go home ever more sad but what happens when an angry spirit comes back from the dead? What do they want? First chapter should be okay but next chapter I might up the rating.
1. Stranger?

*Ryou*

I was busy painting a figure of Bakura when I heard a banging on the door. I sighed, putting the figurine down. I know Yugi and them are just trying to make me feel better about losing my friend Bakura but nothing has ever been the same. I know it's twisted, but Bakura wasn't lying when he said he was kind enough to grant my wish of not being alone.

With another, louder bang, I stood up and walked to the staircase. I walked down the stairs. Ever since I first met Bakura, I've never been alone. Of course I was so naive I only realized this when I no longer had Bakura by my side. And now? I'm always alone! I leaned against the wall as unbearable waves of sorrow washed over me. As I sobbed, I heard the front door bang open and when I saw someone approach the bottom of the staircase, I gasped in horror, terrified.

*Yugi*

I was standing on a chair, reaching for my hidden Ouija board I'd… borrowed from Grandpa to see if I could contact Atem. I brought it to the ground before setting the stuff out. I put the moving piece down and cleared my throat before speaking.

"Atem? Atem I call upon you." That had been all I had thought out. "Please Atem, prove you're here." I got nothing for a minute. Then the piece started moving. I watched as it slowly spelled words out. Y. U. G. I. S. T. O. P. D. A. N. G. E. R. Yugi. Stop. Danger. "Atem, is that you?" It swirled twice before landing on Yes. "Then I don't care if it is, I'm going to talk to you." It swirled forcefully to No. "Yes Yami!" I commanded.

Then I heard loud banging and a shout from Grandpa. "Atem? Atem what's going on?" I asked, scared. The piece moved around more quickly, spelling out Danger and Run. I packed my Ouija board before running for the door but the door to my room slammed open into my forehead and I fainted.

*Marik*

I was lying on my side, staring at the TV that was playing cartoons, yet I wasn't happy. All I could think about was Malik and Bakura and how Odion and Ishizu don't really talk to me anymore. It's because I drove them away. I know I did. I tried to talk about how I missed them.

I heard a bang at the front door. "Hey, go see who that is." I ordered, wrapping my hand around the staff part of my Millennium Rod. I'd retrieved all the Millennium Items with Yugi and Ryou in hopes of bringing back Malik, Atem, and Bakura. I'd actually… I thought I owed Pharaoh for helping me settle that dispute with Malik. I sat up as I felt pain pricking my face. Sadness was always trying to find its way to the surface these days. Every time, I would find something else to do.

I heard another loud bang but this time there were four very loud bangs. I stood up, put on my Rare Hunter cloak and cape before grabbing my Rod. Obviously someone who isn't supposed to be here is here. I could hear loud banging, one after the other as they obviously were looking for something. It's probably some fool!

I headed straight for the loud bangs and when I turned the corner, I saw a white man with even whiter hair, maybe black eyes. I froze as his eyes landed on me and I saw his attention land on me as he approached me. I glared at him, lifting the Rod in front of me.

"Stay back!" I ordered. He gave a laugh.

"I'm hurt, Marik. Do you not remember me?" He was being sarcastic. I lowered my hood to reveal myself, he already knew who I was and I think I know him.

"Ba- Bakura?" He stopped, crossing his arms over his chest, a dark cheeky grin on his face.

"I didn't know you were into earrings." I went from gaping at him back to glaring.

"Frig off Bakura." He stepped right into my personal space, grabbing my forearm. I backed up, surprised.

"Now that's not very nice, is it? Especially since I came _all_ this way to see _you_. But then, neither was the way you treated me in Battle City. Now that I don't have major plans, I have time for _you_." He dragged me out of my house and towards who knows where.


	2. Gathering Of The Hikaris

**I couldn't bring myself to put all these words into separate chapters so I split them up into sections. I wish you all luck in reading this colossal shark of a chapter. (It was nine pages!) Have fun! =)**

 **Reunion:**

"Bakura?" I asked. The man came closer and I smiled before throwing myself at him. His arms wrapped around me. I sighed in relief. He lifted me into his arms and carried me back to my room before sitting me in his lap. "I've missed you." I nuzzled my face in his chest as he began to rub my back.

"I know." He looked at the mess around my room. It was the dirtiest place in the house. The other rooms had only some trash on the floor. "I think my Hikari needs punishment." I pulled away, trying to stand up. He pulled me over his knee before lowering my sleep pants. That I've been wearing for the last week. We tried to get the Yamis back and it didn't seem to work.

I started crying as he lowered my boxers next. I've actually been in this position in the past so I knew what he was planning and I knew it was going to hurt and be painful for a very long time. Bakura never took punishment lightly. I felt the first swat land and yelped, starting to sob, knowing it was just the beginning.

I felt him land swat after swat to my bottom and every time I would cry out. Soon I started kicking my legs, trying to get at least some of the pain to go away. He scooted me forward and swatted my sit spots and thighs, throwing his own leg over mine. I started sobbing, no longer kicking. Instead I threw my hand back, trying to stop him.

"Tsk, tsk. Looks like a naughty Hikari wants the paddle." I shook my head vigorously.

"Nooooooo."

"I've warned you many times." He let me up, my boxers and pants had fallen off when I'd been kicking my legs. "Paddle in my bedside table. You have two minutes." I went to his room and retrieved the paddle before going back to him. I stood in the doorway, staring at Bakura, pleading. "Here. Now." I quickly came back to Bakura's side and he took my forearm, grabbing the paddle as he laid me back in the position I was in before he ordered for the paddle.

"Bakura, please, stop. I'm sorry."

"I know you will be Yadonushi." He swatted my thigh before starting up his rhythm again. He only stopped when I laid still over his lap, just crying. I was shocked when he gave my feet a few swats but that was it. Then he sat me up, being careful of my newly punished bottom. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing into him. He hugged me to him, after kissing my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Bakura." He gave me another kiss to the cheek.

"Shush Yadonushi. It's okay." He held me tightly to him and soon my tears were gone. He laid me down on my bed and I suddenly remembered I was naked waist down. Bakura left me for a minute and I got up, grabbing my boxers. Bakura came back, a bag in his hand. I looked at it curiously. I lifted my foot but quickly Bakura had me back on the bed. "Stay." He ordered, holding down just above my crotch. He sat on the floor and I heard him messing with the plastic bag, rip open another bag, and then it was silent for a minute. I contemplated sitting up to see what he was doing but I didn't want to get in trouble again. I already was having trouble trying to keep both my bottom and feet off the bed.

He stood up, lifting my legs. I felt him rub my nether regions and he lay me back on the bed. I felt something soft, fluffy, and big. I looked down to see him taping a diaper on me. I whimpered. "Bakura!" I blushed deeply. "I'm too big for those."

"Actually, you'll find these fit you snuggly."

"I'm too old!("Could of fooled me.") And-" He stuck a pacifier in my mouth.

"Shush." He picked me up and carried me downstairs, putting me in a play pen I could swear wasn't here earlier. He dropped some toys into the play pen. "I'll be back in an hour or two." I stood and walked to see him leave. I heard a crinkle crinkle noise, blushing.

 **Yugi's Reunion:**

I woke up in Ryou's house. That's odd. I thought I was at my house. "Glad to see you alive." I know that voice! I looked around to see Yami Bakura. I sat up and he stood, heading towards me.

"Go away!" I shouted. He smirked.

"How rude of the Pharaoh's vessel. You are in _my_ house you know." He said, yanking me closer by my forearm. "Did His Majesty never teach you any manners?" He put his face right in mine.

"You won't get away with this Bakura!" He gave a light chuckle before lifting me under his arm so that all I could see was the closet in the room. He turned around, moving my sight to the bed. I felt him lower my pants and boxers. I noticed my belt was missing. I blushed a deep crimson. I felt him land a swat to my bottom and yelped. "You can't do this to me! You're my enemy!"

"Oh? Then what do you call this?" He asked.

"Put me down!" I demanded, kicking out into thin air. He was landing swat after swat all over my backside. I was yelping with every other swat. I'd been in this position only once before. When he started picking up the pace, I was crying out with every swat until finally, with one last hard swat to my thigh, I started sobbing. "Can't we work something out?"

"Do you even know why I am doing this?"

"No, I don't."

"Because you've been a thorn in my side for a very long time. You try to keep me from my Yadonushi. You even sent me to the shadow realm, almost breaking my Hikari in the process! Not to mention you are a very rude brat!" He didn't lose his rhythm but his voice went from smooth to sneering quickly. Obviously, he was angry.

"I'm not going to just sit back and let you try to destroy the world!"

"My, my. Where is that belt of mine?" I gulped. "Naughty Hikari who need attitude adjustments get the belt, Yugi." He walked toward a part of the room and I started sobbing.

"Please don't Bakura! I'm sorry." I sobbed. His only reply was to reiterate himself.

"Naughty Hikari in need of an attitude adjustment get the belt." I felt myself lifted higher and said belt came crashing onto my thigh, making me scream in pain. I started kicking my legs again. I started wailing with the tenth swat but he kept going for another ten before I was lifted over his shoulder instead of under it. There he smacked my feet a few times with a switch. I laid over his shoulder, bawling.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down before he left. I tried to quiet my cries and soon I felt my legs lifted in the air and I felt something soft, fluffy, and big. I felt him rubbing me in my nether regions and opened my eyes, looking down to see him taping a diaper on me. I blushed again, crying harder. He popped a pacifier in my mouth.

"Shush, little Yugi. It's over. Let's go see Ryou." I shook my head. He lifted me up and carried me down the stairs and he set me down in the living room. Ryou was watching the television on the living room rug, wearing a diaper and his skin under the diaper was red. He also wore his signature blue and white shirt. "Ryou, here is Yugi. Your friend, if I'm not mistaken." Ryou turned, blushing until he saw me in his same predicament.

"Bakura? I'm hungry. Can I make a frozen dinner or something?"

"I'll feed you, Yadonushi." With that he picked up Ryou and carried him out of the room.

 **Plan A, No Dice:**

"Ryou! You have to help me." I begged. He frowned.

"But-"

"Don't you want Bakura to stop this cruel joke?" I demanded.

"Sure I want things to go back to normal between us, but right now you're safe! I don't want to jeopardize that!"

"Who knows what he's plotting?" We both jumped when Bakura walked in.

"Do my ears deceive me? Are you two actually _bickering_?"

"No Bakura, we're fine." Ryou replied.

"Good. Then I'm off to find one last friend of yours. I'll be only an hour." He turned around and I gave Ryou a pleading look. He bit his lip before sighing.

"Bakura, while you're gone, I think I might take a bath and brush my teeth. I need it and I also think I'm wet." He blushed. Bakura turned around to face us.

"I'll help you. Yugi, surely you can distract yourself with all the toys about the floor. Your friend will be back before you know it." Bakura picked up Ryou, throwing him over his shoulder. Ryou gave me a weak smile. He was distracting Bakura! And it worked!

When I was sure it was safe, I got up and crept to my 'bedroom', which was decorated like a nursery just like Ryou's. I walked over to the closet and opened the door. I had made sure to place my Ouija board in the closet to contact Pharaoh. I just needed a chair to reach the shelf. I looked around for a chair. There was a rocking chair but I wanted a safer one if possible.

However, it turned out it was my only choice, the other choice being a smaller stool sitting at one side of the room. I walked over to the rocking chair and started scooting it toward the closet. When it was in place, I stood up on the chair and grabbed the Ouija board.

I got down and set it out before realising the most important piece was missing. I ran to the kitchen and used another chair to get a cup down and ran back to my room, finding some scissors on the way. I cut out the bottom of the cup off before putting it to the board.

"Atem. Atem I call upon you!" The cup started moving. Yugi. I hear you. "I need your help. How do I stop Bakura? You were the one who stopped him in the first place. Now he's back. I don't want him in the shadow realm, though, I want you back." You will have me back. The door will open twice more. Two we-

"Yugi!" I looked around to see Bakura. He charged in and kicked the Ouija board.

"Hey!" I shouted, reaching for it. He stepped on my hand and grabbed the board, crumpling the cup. He walked out, dragging the box with him. I saw Ryou poke his head in.

"You okay Yugi?" I shook my head.

"I didn't get my answer in time!" Ryou frowned, crawling towards me.

"I'm so sorry Yugi."

"Am I to believe you two were in on this together then?" Bakura was back and his voice was too kind.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sorry Yugi but Ryou never lies so I'll have to believe him over you." Bakura headed towards us. I backed up, worried about what he might be planning. "You have no idea the danger of an Ouija board little Yugi. You never know who you're talking to because they don't ever have to tell the _truth_!" He reached Ryou but kept coming. I scooted back faster this time but soon I got up and ran for the door but he caught me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. "I'll be back for you, Ryou!" Bakura turned, heading for the door. I saw Ryou start shaking before beginning to sob. Poor Ryou.

"It was my idea Bakura, leave Ryou alone!" I shouted.

"That's where you're wrong. It was Ryou who kept me here." He took me to Ryou's room, sitting on the rocking chair. What's he doing? I didn't have to ponder long because I was naked waist down in a moment. Then I was quickly swatted.

"Ow!" I jumped and he laid a hand on the middle of my back before finding a rhythm. I started squirming. "You can't do this to me!" I threw my hand back to protect me. "If you don't remember, you tried to kill the Pharaoh and I both."

"How silly of me. It's so much more fun this way. Now move your hand or the naughty Hikari is getting the paddle." I blushed but moved my hand as he asked. "That's a good Pharaoh's vessel." Bakura moved me forward. "This is a warm up. You lied, I don't take kindly to liars. Just ask Yadonushi. He learned a long time ago." A _warm_ _up_?! I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I covered my mouth with my hands.

"You will be." He finished up very quickly. "Get me the hairbrush, little Yugi." He ordered, letting me up. Actually, he stood me up. I gaped at him. "You heard me. Now get it for me or I will make it worse." I turned, gulped, and retrieved the hairbrush from the top of the dresser. I hesitated but at the snap of his warning call ("I'm getting impatient!") I handed it over quickly and back over his lap I went.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Aghh!" I screamed. It hurt more than I thought it would, especially on my already punished bottom. He scoffed before bringing another firm four hard swats to my other cheek. "Ahhhh!" I reached behind me and he stopped.

"Move. Your. Hand." I quickly obeyed and he brought down eight harder swats to each cheek and I started sobbing. "Do that again and I won't mind making you retrieve the paddle." I flinched. I didn't think it was possible but that threat made me cry harder, fearing his threat, knowing he always kept his word when it _suited_ him.

Not long after that, he moved me to my feet. That hurt, seeing as they were still recovering from my first punishment. He dragged me to my room again where Ryou was still crying. I blushed as we walked right past Ryou and Bakura lifted me, laying me on 'my' changing table. He cleaned, powdered, oiled, and diapered me up again. Then he carried me to the corner.

"Stay here. Consider yourself in a time out." He stuck my thumb in my mouth before turning around. "Ryou." I heard nothing but a whimper in return.

 **Ryou's Turn:**

I whimpered as Bakura turned his attention to me. He walked over to me and grabbed me by my forearm before dragging me by my ear to his room. His room had been changed to the Master bedroom and it was decorated with red furniture and a king sized poster bed. He dragged me to his vanity, sitting before throwing me over his lap after I was bare waist down. I couldn't help my crying, I had been in this type of position enough to fear them.

"Stop your whimpering, Hikari, it hasn't even started yet." I didn't listen. "Suit yourself." He sighed. He then quickly brought down his hand and I wrapped my hands around his ankle, trying to gather the strength for this. "Yadonushi? What exactly did you hope to gain by distracting me? Or were you hoping I would forget your other friend?" He wants me to talk? Great! I have to then or I'll just be in _more_ trouble.

"I just wanted to help." I sobbed.

"So you were just being your childish self."

"I'm not childish." I complained.

"No. Just _sweet_. _Kind_. _Caring_. You really are my angel of light. However, sometimes your purity gets in _my_ _way_ and since I care about you I can't just get rid of you!" He moved on to my thighs and sit spots. "Tell me, do you know the dangers of an Ouija board?"

"Yes Yami." His rhythm missed a beat when I called him Yami but otherwise he kept pace with the swats.

"Then tell me."

"You never know who's talking."

"Yet you let Yugi play with one? I'm disappointed in you." I started bawling. It was half about how he was disappointed in me, but the other half was realising that Bakura cared for my friend's safety. Then I went limp over Bakura's lap with the realisation I had helped Yugi put himself in danger. He gave me another round of swats before sitting me up on his lap and rubbing my back.

"I'm so sorry Bakura." I bawled into his chest. He shushed me, hugging me tighter to him.

"It's okay Yadonushi. I know you weren't thinking. You're too pure to knowingly put the life of your friends in danger."

"I shouldn't have!"

"Shush, Ryou. You didn't know. You were just thinking about how you could make Yugi happy. I don't blame you." A few minutes later I was falling asleep in his lap. He carried me to my room and Bakura lifted me, laying me on that changing table. He cleaned, oiled, powdered, and diapered me up. Then he removed my shirt and instead put an onsie over my head before snapping it closed at the crotch.

"Love you." I whispered as I was carried to the crib he laid me down in for naps and bedtime. Apparently it was my new bed.

"I love you too, Yadonushi. Now I have to put Yugi down for his nap. I'll be here until you wake up."

 **Enter Marik:**

I found myself dragged into Ryou's house! Up the stairs and into a room at the end of the hall. I was dragged to an iron bar bed and thrown on top of it, soon my cloak and cape were gone from my body followed by my shirt and pants. He left me naked on the bed as he retrieved something from one of the dressers.

He cuffed my wrists to the far ends of the headboard bars. Before I could complain that I wasn't gay, he cuffed my ankles above my head. The next thing I knew, he swatted my left cheek. I squealed in pain. Bakura chuckled before he swatted my other cheek and I squealed again. What in the world was he doing to me?!

"That hurts does it? Or do you enjoy it?"

"You sick bastard! Let me go!" All I got was two rapid swats to each cheek and I felt tears pop into my eyes.

"Let's see. What should I use for a torture implement?" He dug through contents of something and I squirmed, trying to break free but I couldn't really move much. "Eager to get back to business Marik?" I bit my lip as I felt a dip on the bed, indicating his return.

"Stop this _now_!" I demanded.

"Answer me. Were you ever really planning on giving me the Millennium Rod?"

"If that's what this is about then you can have it!" He cackled.

"You fool. I don't need it anymore! You can keep it. Answer the question Marik!" He growled. I bit my tongue, choosing to be silent. I refused to answer his question. He sneered and before I knew it, he landed ten quick whacks with what was obviously a paddle. I whimpered as tears started to fall. "You _will_ answer my question. I will _not_ ask again."

"No." He raised a brow, menacingly.

"No you _won't_ or no you were never going to give it to me?" When I didn't answer, for fear of revealing the truth, he landed six extra hard swats to my cheeks.

"Owwwww! Ow! Wah! No I didn't intend to ever give you the Millennium Rod!"

"Just as I thought." He mumbled. "You know I don't like being fooled Marik. Do you know what happens to those who fool me?" My lip trembled as I realized where this was going to end up.

"They go to the Shadow Realm?" He rubbed my bottom.

"Why, I believe you're correct. Do you know what is going to happen to you?" I gulped.

"Sent… to… the Shadow Realm?" He pinched the spot he'd been rubbing. I yelped.

"Wrong. We're friends. I wouldn't send you to the Shadow Realm. You wouldn't learn your lesson _or_ last a minute in there."

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked, worried what the answer might be.

"Let's just say that when I'm done with you, you won't ever lie to me again." The last part of his sentence came out as a growl. With that he started smacking my thighs and sit spots with that damned paddle of his. I was sobbing in no time as he finished up. Or so I thought. He laid the paddle down on the bed and stood up, a switch in his hand. I gulped. What's he planning now?

"B-Bakura?" I whimpered questioningly.

"We're almost halfway done." He stated, bringing the switch down on my bare feet, and I kicked out but I didn't change much. He brought down smack after smack. He was done sooner than I thought and he uncuffed my wrists and ankles before leaving me naked on the bed. I felt pain when my bottom landed on the bed. I rolled over onto my stomach but the next thing I knew I was rolled back over onto my back and my knees were in the air again but I was quickly let back down and I felt something soft, fluffy, and big. The frig?

I felt him rubbing me in my nether regions and opened my eyes wide, looking down to see him doing tapes. I gagged. "Bakura!" I shouted at him. He cringed and sneered before swatting my thigh. I yelped and Bakura replaced my shirt on me. So I was in a diaper and a shirt. I reached down to undo the tapes but he swatted my hands away.

"Your punishment is over. Now why don't we go downstairs." It wasn't a question. I glared at him.

"No! I _refuse_ to play in your little _games_!" I was over his bent knee in a second and six swats were landed before he carried me over his shoulder out of the room and to the stairs. He set me down before smacking me one final time. I cried out, tears popping into my eyes again. I moved forward to get out of his reach, but then I heard a horrible noise.

Crinkle crinkle.

I cringed, blushing. "Do you need more motivation Marik?" He growled. I gulped and crawled down the stairs before standing up but I yelped when I put my weight on my feet and I fell on my bottom and I whimpered. I got back into crawling position as Bakura cackled. "Go find Ryou and Yugi. I have business to attend to. Oh, and, behave yourself."

I crawled to the living room. I don't really want to see them but I don't want to make Bakura angry. I found them playing with some toys on the ground… in diapers too. I gaped as Ryou lifted himself from the floor hearing a crinkle and seeing red skin at his thighs. Yugi also crinkled when he moved.

I moved closer and Yugi turned to Ryou before realization hit his face and he turned to look at me. Ryou was wearing a blue and white striped onsie and a diaper while Yugi was only in a black tank top and diaper.

"Marik?" I blushed harder.

"Yes it's me. Bakura was furious. At me." I informed them awkwardly.

"And me." Ryou replied.

"Me too." Yugi added. I sat down.

"How do we get out of this?" I asked.

"Atem said I have to survive this for at least a week or two. Or that's what I think he was saying before Bakura barged in, yanked the Ouija board from me, talked about the dangers of an Ouija board, and gave me another-" Yugi blushed deeply, rubbing the back of his head.

"Spanking?" I asked. He blushed brighter.

"Bakura gave me one of those. It hurt!" Ryou whined.

"What did you get before he took it away? You know, the message?"

"Two we. Or something."

"Two weeks like this?!"

"Sorry guys. I'll make sure to help you two out when it happens. I promise."

 **Please Read and Review! I'll try to get the next chapter up, and maybe I can make it as long as this one, if you didn't mind how long this chapter was.**


	3. Lunch Luncheon Torture

I was sitting on the floor, colouring a picture of a dog while the television played a television show. Marik was glaring at nothing and Yugi was playing with blocks halfheartedly. When I finished my colouring I took it to Marik, crawling because I didn't want to stand, my feet still kind of hurt.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's great." He replied, not even looking. I frowned.

"Please cheer up Marik. I don't want you to be upset." He turned his glare on me, but softening it.

"Bakura's just being a-"

"Hikaris. I've brought you all presents." I looked up to see Bakura enter with a black bag. "Who wants theirs first?" I noticed Marik and Yugi tense. I smiled at Bakura.

"Me?" I asked. He walked over to me and crouched down to my level. He dug around in the black bag and pulled out a Millennium Ring teething ring. He took my hand and forced me to hold it. Then he stood up and looked at the other two.

"Who next?" Yugi looked at Marik and then raised his hand.

"I guess I'll go next." Bakura walked over to Yugi, crouched, dug around in his black bag, and handed him a Millennium Puzzle key ring with plastic keys on it. Then Bakura walked over to Marik and crouched before pulling out a Millennium Rod rattle, putting it in his hand.

"There you are. You now have your own special toys. Lunch will be in a few minutes." He turned and left back the way he'd came, back toward the kitchen. Marik shook his Rod rattle before throwing it across the room. I bit my lip before putting my mouth on the Ring teething ring and began to chew. Yugi shook his Puzzle keys before going back to the blocks.

A few seconds later, I was given what I wanted for Marik. Marik got up off his diapered bottom and crawled toward where he threw the rattle and picked it up, holding it close to his chest. "You miss Malik don't you?" I asked as kindly as possible without treading on his nerves. He frowned.

"I miss Malik. He taught me how to use the Rod. That's why Malik knew how to use it better than I." Marik sighed and I crawled over to him. I gave him a hug and he sat there for a minute before hugging me back. Yugi joined the hug too.

"You know, I miss Pharaoh."

"I'm sorry Bakura's being mean." I added.

"Lunch is ready." Bakura called, entering the room. He carried us one by one to the kitchen, placing us in different high chairs. We were given plates of french fries, spinach, green beans, and sliced pieces of watermelon and just like breakfast, we had no drinks, which meant Bakura was going to give us bottles again.

I happily ate my lunch while Marik sulked and Yugi slowly ate his. Bakura had the same meal, if only bigger parts of watermelon. Which he cut using his knife. "Bakura!" Marik shouted. I looked up at Marik, surprised.

"What is it Marik?" Bakura asked. "Do you want your bottle now?"

"No! Frig you!" Marik retorted. "Take me out of this chair!"

"But you've not even touched your lunch."

"I'm. Not. Hungry." Marik said through gritted teeth.

"Does a Hikari need a time out?" He asked, slightly menacing. Marik blushed and went quiet. "Good Hikari." Marik went back to sulking and started moving his food around on his plate. Yugi and I quickly had our plates clean and Bakura shocked me by actually rewarding us with small chocolate bars. Marik looked at them, wistfully. "Marik, you'll get yours when you finish your lunch." Marik crossed his arms and resorted to glaring at the food on his plate. "Must I remind you how to feed yourself? Or shall I feed you?"

"Back off Bakura!" Marik growled.

"Stop overreacting Marik." Bakura replied. I think I just realized that with Marik, it's a battle of wills against Bakura. I learned a long time ago that sometimes it's just better to do as Bakura says. When Yugi and I finished our chocolate bars was when Marik finally decided to start eating the food on his plate. When he finished, Bakura gave him his bar of chocolate. Yugi made a sound of surprise when Bakura picked him up from his high chair and carried him to the table. He was put in a cradling position as Bakura put the nipple of Yugi's bottle to his lips and Yugi reluctantly started suckling.

When Yugi finished, Bakura set him back in his high chair. Then I was picked up and cradled in his arms. I saw him pick up my bottle, it was full of milk. I tried to push it away but he stubbornly brought it to my lips and I rolled my eyes before beginning to suckle. I noticed I was getting sleepy as I suckled on the warm milk. When I finished, I was sat back in my high chair and Bakura picked up Marik who'd just finished his chocolate bar.

Marik gave a big fight over the bottle but when Bakura delivered three swats to his bottom, he gave in and suckled grudgingly from the bottle. He too looked like he was falling asleep in Bakura's lap as he suckled his bottle of milk.

"Time for three Hikaris to take a nap." Marik shook his head, his head lolling onto Bakura's shoulder. Bakura stood up and carried Marik to his room before coming back to the kitchen. He took Yugi, who was already asleep to his room before coming back for me. He picked me up and I grabbed onto him as he carried me to my room. He laid me in my crib before delivering a kiss to my forehead. I smiled and gave him a kiss back.

"I love you Bakura." I whispered as my eyes drooped closed.

"I love you too Yadonushi." He brushed my hair out of my face. That was the last thing I knew before I fell asleep.


End file.
